Helix
by Asphalt Love
Summary: Coming together only to part, that is the basic law of the "helix". On a stormy night, Hinata is rescued by the runaway Sasuke and in a fit of unexpected passion, they form their own helix. Sasuhina. [ON HIATUS FOR NOW]
1. Helix

**Title**: Helix  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Setting<strong>: Takes place in the Naruto world but is generally removed from its actual events.  
><strong>POV<strong>: Both Sasuke and Hinata.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my new story and it is rather experimental. Experimental as in I will be testing out various "literary" techniques and the fic will contain an overabundance of philosophical musing that may be confusing. This story might not be for you if you like things to make a lot of sense and dislike an overabundance of similes, metaphors and especially personification. (If you are this type of person, I suggest my other Sasuhina fic _A Man's World_).

* * *

><p><strong>1. Helix<strong>

The charcoal black night stretched endlessly, devouring her beloved blue sky. It was a race against time as Hinata flew from tree top to tree top. The wind chased her mercilessly howling like a pack of wolves hungry for human flesh. A sudden flash of lightning ripped across the sky as if the night was simply flimsy black paper. And as if on cue, a chromatic spill of silver white needles shot from that intense darkness like spitting bullets. She felt each drop break upon her body and consume her in a chilling wetness.

Hinata willed herself to run faster as she cut through the forest, branches whipping her already numbed body as she flew past them. The forest seemed endless, the night endless, the rain endless and pain gripped her shoulder like a close friend. Her breathing labored, her heart pounded in her chest, louder and still louder, faster and still faster. Her eyelids struggled to stay awake like a pair of wings, flapping and struggling against the weight of the world. But cold was a thief, robbing her warmth. And sleep was her reaper: its sharp scythe sliced through her consciousness, spiriting it away.

Hinata's frail and storm weathered body went limp and dropped like a bird with a pierced wing. She could feel her body slam into several branches on the way down, but she was already too far gone to feel the pain of any impact. With a loud thud, gravity pinned her down to the wet earth. The world slowly drained away into a spiraling darkness. And like a candle flame, with one last blow, her life went out.

When Hinata regained her consciousness again, she felt her own heartbeat thumping in unison with another, the smallest but greatest proof of humanity. Her soft body molded against the hard back of someone carrying her, her cold body greedily leeched the warmth of his; her life returned, but her eyes remained closed like the silky satin wings of a sleeping raven. Silently, like white petals being carried away by a gentle breeze, she dozed off upon the reliant back of a stranger.

Human lives come together in the shape of a helix, meeting and parting, parting and meeting like two spiraling birds weaving and dancing in circles across a clear sky. Life is day chasing night and night chasing day, and the moment when the two finally meet for a kiss at the horizon, a miracle occurs. Like a single frame in a roll of film, if you blink, you just might miss it.

Night once again rolled like a thick tapestry over the sky. When Hinata awoke again, she could clearly see the glimmering stars like sequins stitched onto the hushed darkness that swept across the world. But her eyes were instantly captured by those of another. Two pairs of eyes, one black, another white, met in that intermediate space between opposite worlds.

"Sasuke?" she couldn't believe it herself. She also did not fail to notice that her head was pillowed on his lap.

"Yes," he murmured so softly that it could've been mistaken for the whispering of the night wind.

"What… why?" she asked, startled to see the boy that had mysteriously disappeared only to magically reappear in front of her and out of all people too.

However, he was no longer a boy, Hinata hesitantly noted. Time had eroded the softness of his body and face leaving his every contour with finesse sharpness. Perhaps she had always been afraid of falling for the terrible beauty that was Uchiha Sasuke. She was frightened of him. Sasuke reminded her of a caged panther, although beautiful with its illustrious black coat and smooth sleekness, there was also a chaotic violence that bubbled and brimmed beneath that cool exterior, waiting to overflow and erupt. His capacity for destruction was a deep and bottomless rift where with one misstep she would end up as another victim.

"Quiet," he commanded her; suddenly, like a snapping snake he snatched her arm and drew her close to him. Her heart hammered in her chest as her body was once again pressed tightly to his. One of his hands curved around her slight wrist, gripping it firmly while his other hand hooked around her back, drawing her trembling body closer to him.

Hinata's cheek was pressed softly against the bare skin of his exposed shoulder blade. The skin on skin contact created a smoldering effect that rippled throughout the rest of her body. For the first time in Hinata's life, a foreign feeling of physical desire pulsed through her body, terrifying her. Alarmed, she tried to push away from him but he just held her closer. With an angry hiss under his breath, he told her to stay still. The words, as if a spell, quieted her.

For a moment, there was only the sound of their heartbeats and intertwining breaths. She could clearly hear the beating of his heart and feel the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. There was almost something soothing about the combined rhythms that lulled her into a sense of security. But soon, the silence was broken by the sound of hurried footsteps and hushed voices. She glanced up at Sasuke inquisitively but his eyes were fixed into the distance, sharp and alert like those of a hawk.

As the sounds came closer, Sasuke's grip on her tightened and he drew her even closer to his own body. Hinata was mortified that she found an unexpected sense of pleasure in how he held her. She blushed; her heartbeat quickly elevated as if she was a rabbit being chased by a dangerous predator. Beneath the two meshed and completely still bodies raged a violent storm. Hinata could make out a slightly protruding vein stretched across Sasuke's long neck that pulsed mercilessly, leaving his breath jagged and uneven.

After for what seemed like an eternity, the voices and footsteps disappeared, leaving to the two alone under the gentle shrouds of darkness. However, neither found themselves pushing away from each other. Instead their hearts remained in the same erratic and syncopated state provoking each other unrelentingly.

Hinata couldn't bear another second of this exquisite torture and gently tried to free herself from Sasuke's clutch. Her sudden change in movement was the key to unlocking the caged animal and with a sudden ferocity Sasuke pounced on her, devouring her mouth with his. Shocked as if lightning had struck her, Hinata struggled to free herself from his maddeningly scalding kisses, but he had her chained, tied down, cornered, trapped, enraptured. Her resistance slowly thawed away like winter snow under the spring sun.

The two struggled against each other as if fighting underwater, only briefly coming up for air when necessary. Hinata's mind burned a fiery white as she was consumed by the dark and chaotic desire of Sasuke's eyes. It was as if she was possessed, under a magic spell or perhaps a deadly curse. Her fingers interwove, cradling the back of Sasuke's nape as she too, couldn't prevent herself from kissing him back. Her back was cool from the soft grass as Sasuke hastily undid the buttons to her jacket, flinging it off. She ran her fingers across his now bare chest, his muscles immediately tightening underneath the soft touch.

Hinata felt an intoxicating thrill as Sasuke freed her lips but started ravishing her thin white neck. A soft moan escaped her mouth leading Sasuke to suck on her flesh with a renewed intensity. His fingers snaked under her flimsy blouse. Her body trembled from the rush of excitement and adrenaline as their bodies completely consumed each other in a painful desire to become one.

But, suddenly, sounds of footsteps approached again and the ignited fire froze over in an instant as they listened to it. The two of them fought to control their heavy breathing. Sasuke cocked his head up, looking for the unwanted intruder. Judging from his face, Hinata could tell that he was ready to tear whoever it was that interrupted them into pieces. He gently rolled off of her and, with a bit of effort, stood up.

"It's just an animal," he said finally, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Oh," Hinata heard herself quietly utter, the realization of what had just happened suddenly dawned on her, knocking her senseless.

"Don't say anything," he told her, the original coldness now returning to the tone of his voice. With that last line, Sasuke took off, disappearing into the last moments of the night.

Hinata just laid there upon the grass, shocked still in a daze as her senses returned to her. When they did, she shot up off the ground with a cry. Clamping both hands over her face she couldn't hold the tears back in her eyes. As dawn crept past the horizon to reveal daylight, tears began to stream down her face like the morning dew. Her quiet sobs were muffled by her hands, but she could not restrain the breaking of her own heart.

But like the helix, every meeting has to come to an end, every moment passes and Hinata was able to finally get back onto her feet. She wiped the tears from her face as well as any lingering thoughts she had of Sasuke. However, like waves breaking upon the shore, Sasuke had irreversibly left his mark upon her before withdrawing back into the deep sea. And like the helix that is the essential formation of all life, they were destined to meet again.

* * *

><p>Yeah I wasn't kidding when I said it was short. When I read over this I couldn't help laughing at how cheesy it was at some parts, but that's okay. Anyways, although it started out as a oneshot I decided I might as well continue it since people seem to like it.<p>

Also, just to clear up some confusion, Hinata is not crying because she's sad that Sasuke left, but she just feels incredibly confused because of what he did to her. I mean Hinata is a very pure and innocent girl and she was almost DEFILED DANGIT!

As always, I would love to hear feedback and reveiws, so don't hesitate give me your thoughts/opinions/complains/rants. I'm not the BEST proofreader so let me know if there's any glaring mistakes that need to be fixed.

Thanks!


	2. Reflection

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update. Thank you to my reviewers for cheering me on! Unlike the first chapter which only took one sitting to write, this one gave me a bit of trouble. As the chapter title suggests, this will be a "reflection" chapter where the two will reflect on what happened in ch.1, so don't expect much to actually happen since the characters are just thinking to themselves. Also, for those that might be a bit put-off by the overabundant usage of similes and metaphors, please understand that a good amount of them are necessary to create a certain mood/atmosphere/reader mind state.

For example, the different usage of "night" in ch1, one scene describing it as paper and the other as a tapestry. The first one should be a bit self-explanatory since I just wanted to emphasize how fragile and unstable the world was. The second was little more vague, but essentially its affect is similar to a blanket, hiding the two from the rest of the world, but also to make it seem more "intimate" yet "magical" at the same time since it's not a plain old blanket but a tapestry. I'm sure many of you are familiar with the concept of "close reading analysis" so I won't delve too deep into my word choice and let you guys figure it out on your own.

Okay, I won't bother you guys anymore with this technical stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>2. Reflection<strong>

The mirror has always been a source of intrigue since man first saw his own reflection upon the still surface of water. Two parallel images where the slightest touch of fingertips pressing against each other connects two separate worlds. However, is there any truth in the image shown upon a mirror? Is it reality or is it a falsely created fantasy?

Hinata pressed her lips against her bedroom mirror, kissing its frosty surface. Cold kisses and hot kisses. Reality and fiction, it was hard to discern the difference. She was not kissing herself, but she had, in reality, kissed Sasuke. However, as she stood there, slightly off-centered in the world she lived in, the kiss she gave herself was infinitely more real than the one she had experienced during that dream-like night.

A surreal and incandescent memory she wished were but a dream. Hinata had built her life upon dreams, laying each sweet dream upon dream until she had created herself a magical glass castle. But reality was a hardened stone, shattering her beloved walls, scattering her dreams until they rained like crystal shards all around her only to melt away like ice, every trace of their existence gone. Her life was built on fairytales, but reality told her it was just a book and slammed the cover shut.

Hinata had not left her room for three days since _that_ incident. Hibernating like a bear in its den, Hinata refused to meet with anyone or take a foot outside her house. Her family and friends blamed it on her failing the mission and she allowed them to make that excuse for her. She had locked herself away into her own castle, afraid not of the world, but of herself. But the memory played upon the walls that surrounded her like a dozen film projectors all running at once, and she sat at the center, holding herself, her face buried in her arms.

Cursed was her skin that still burned with the phantom of a snake coiling around her body. He was a snake; Uchiha Sasuke, a sly serpent that snuck into her Garden of Eden, enticing and tempting her to taste forbidden fruit. Hinata wasn't sure how she felt about him. On one side she loathed what he had done to her, but on the other side, there was a sick longing as if he had poisoned her, his venom wreaking havoc on every cell of her being.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she tested the name on her tongue. Embarrassment swept across her pale cheeks, turning them pink from shameful interest.

She knew she shouldn't be hiding this information, but every time she made up her mind to tell someone, his words echoed into her mind. "_Don't say anything_." And there was something exciting, something breathtakingly intimate about a secret made under a star filled night. It was as if they had formed something that was all their own, their own secret world where only they existed and she couldn't bring herself to give it away.

But there was already someone that she loved and he was her sun. She could not help but turn towards him like a sunflower thirsting for rays of light. Naruto was the one she loved, not Sasuke.

When Hinata finally reunited with the outside world again, she smiled her characteristically shy smile that assured them that everything was okay again. She went about her daily routine, each day a repetition of the last. She was once again the sunflower to her sun, following Naruto with unfaltering loyalty. But this life had turned into a painting for her, abstract and only an imitation of the reality she used to know. When reality becomes a dream and dreams become reality, Hinata wasn't sure what to think or feel anymore. So she continued to read the script of her life out loud because at least this way, she didn't have to think about it anymore.

* * *

><p>Sasuke brushed against his lips for the umpteenth time with the back of his fingers. He had tried his best to drown away what had happened that night, but it stubbornly resurfaced over and over again.<p>

He was irritated, thoroughly irritated at the constantly swelling itch that he couldn't scratch. A primitive demon had awakened in him and he stood, trapped in its house of mirrors: no matter where he turned this persistent devil caught him with a knowing smirk.

It was a classic example of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He cursed himself that night as the lightning had cursed the sky. He was making his way back to his temporary hideout when rain started to waterfall from the sky, covering the world in a ghostly translucent curtain. But he had stumbled upon a scene, three ninjas chasing one female. He followed her movements, but it seemed she had reached her limit and within seconds of spotting her, she dropped mid-jump and came crashing through the trees. He hadn't planned to rescue her. After all, it was no consequence of his if she was caught.

But curiosity seized him, perhaps even empathy. There was something gapingly lonely about the night that drew out a more basic human emotion that he would, under any other circumstance, refuse to have acknowledged. He had been deceived by Mother Nature's wrath and in a moment of weakness, he miscalculated.

The last person he had expected to find was Hyuuga Hinata. He remembered being shocked still for exactly three seconds as he stood before her. She laid there, her body partially covered in wet leaves and broken branches, nature's half-assed attempt to cover up a quick crime. And without a second thought he lifted the girl and carried her away to safety. He planned to deliver her back to Konohagakure, close enough so that she would be found, but far enough so that that they wouldn't find him. By the time she should awake, he would be long gone and it would be as if their meeting had never taken place.

He had remembered Hinata as a morbidly quiet girl who spent her life half hidden in shadow. She was a person of no relevance to Sasuke, weak and unimpressive; he took no notice of her. He did not like her, but neither did he dislike her, between them existed only the ambivalence of two strangers. She had simply been an image in the background of his childhood.

So, it had surprised him when he felt her weak heart beat faintly against his, her shallow breath quietly warming his neck. There existed a sweet vulnerability in its light rhythm and he wondered how she had survived for so long in such a harsh world. As he felt her warm body against his underneath the approaching dawn, an astonishing revelation came over him. The world, his world, his existence now included the life of this girl. Her life now _meant_ something to him.

Since when was it, Sasuke wondered, as he carried her home did he suddenly want to monopolize her heartbeat? A strange and unfamiliar sensation washed over him and he wasn't sure what to make of it. All he knew was that he continued at a much slower pace than before so he could continue to listen to the soft thumping of her heart. That simple desire began to grow and branch out as the sun descended again.

He didn't want her to forget him, to wake up not knowing that he had saved her. He wanted her to acknowledge that he too should mean something to her. So he waited for her to wake, unaware that this desire to meet her would grow exponentially out of proportion. In one moment he just wanted to talk, but in the next his intended acquaintance included more than an exchange of a few words. And he was unable to shake off a sudden thought that had taken possession of him; _what does she taste like_?

But he immediately extinguished the thought, knowing too well that such an action could only end disastrously. Unfortunately the men who had chased her earlier had stumbled near his temporary hiding spot which happened to also coincide with the moment that she awoke. Caught off-guard, he pulled her to him without thinking. He didn't know what else to do. Sasuke was not worried about the other men, he knew he could easily finish them off, but he wanted an excuse to keep her with him. The sensation of her body so close to him…

Simply at the memory, a pulse of warmth coursed through his veins. Alarmed at the sudden resurfacing, Sasuke immediately extinguished the feeling, angry at himself.

He couldn't help but silently laugh at the irony of his situation. Who did this girl think she was to possess him like so? He resented her for making him feel this way, for humiliating him. Bitter animosity began to replace his anguish; yes, afterwards he had started to hate her. But with a painful precision, he also knew all too well that no matter what his thoughts were in regards to her, his body _wanted_ her. He was powerless against his own primal desire; it was a feeling that he had never experienced before and it drove him mad with frustration.

Sasuke believed that there was nothing he couldn't conquer from sheer will power. That was why he had to see her again, why he _needed_ to see her again. He had to prove to himself that she had no power over him. But, perhaps on some deeper level, he knew that he went to see her in order to appease another simple desire: a wish for a second bite.

/end

* * *

><p>Ah so did I kill it? Haha, let me know how it was. Honestly, as the writer, I can't actually form an objective opinion as to whether this is complete junk or complete gold until the fact that I wrote it wears off (which will take awhile). So review and tell me what you think~<p>

I'm sorry to disappoint anyone that expected them to meet again, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that.


	3. Chase

A/N: I just want to warn everyone that the POVs will switch from Sasuke to Hinata and back without any announcement. And as always, thank you readers who reviewed, I appreciated your supportive comments. :)

* * *

><p><strong>3. Chase<strong>

Melancholy settled over Sasuke on a dreary cold morning. His senses were close to their limit; he desperately wanted to see her again. Weeks have passed and he still couldn't rid himself of this wretched longing that clung to him like a persistent parasite, eating away at him until his mind was left emaciated and starved for that pathetic Hyuuga girl.

And eventually his legs carried him to the outskirts of Konohagakure and like a hungry wolf he circled around the village, hoping for his desired meal to make an appearance. It didn't take long before his wish was granted and she was delivered from the safety of the village walls right into his waiting jaws.

Pleased and eager to meet her (eat her?), he almost ran from his hiding place, but caught himself just in time when he realized that the prize for his patience did not come alone. His brows stitched in annoyance when he saw that Naruto had come with her. He retreated back into the shadows, concealing himself once again as he waited for his next opportunity. Until then, he watched the two with keen eyes.

"Will you be okay alone on this mission? That girl is apparently very dangerous," Naruto asked Hinata, putting a supporting hand on her arm. Sasuke, appropriately hidden amongst the leaves tightened his grip on the branch he crouched upon.

He wanted to tear Naruto's hand to shreds as punishment for touching his food. Her complexion, usually so pale turned pink like snow stained with flower petals from spring. It had momentarily slipped his mind that Hinata adored Naruto. And for a moment, Sasuke felt confused, unsure of how to react. It was one thing to have someone encroach on his territory, pests could be easily exterminated. However, what could he do, what should he do if she…

"I'll be okay," Hinata's voice broke his thoughts.

"But your last mission…" Naruto said while looking unnecessarily worried in Sasuke's opinion.

"A fluke," she quickly told him. "It was an accident," she assured him. "It won't happen again." A glitch in the system. Indeed, Sasuke felt that way too. This ridiculous girl was his glitch, undoing his internal programming, overheating him till he short circuited.

"Still, I can't help but worry," Naruto said, uncertainty lingering in his voice. Her face lighted up.

"Naruto-kun, thank you for worrying about me. I'm very happy," she said with a cute smile. Naruto responded with a cheesy smile of his own, leaving Sasuke alone in his scowling.

"Well, good luck Hinata," Naruto said, placing a hand on her again, but this time to jumble up her hair as if she were a child or some cute animal that needed to be petted.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun," she said, blushing again.

They exchanged their goodbyes and parted, leaving Hinata alone again. But this time Sasuke didn't move from his spot as he watched her. Something heavy had settled in him as if he had swallowed a stone. He didn't dare reveal himself now. Instead he trailed after her, making sure to keep his distance.

He followed her until she arrived at a village a little ways off from Konohagakure. Fearful of being seen by her Byakugan he fell back a distance until he could no longer see or sense her.

A young girl that broke the taboo and ate human flesh, it was Hinata's mission to kill her and put an end to this madness. This girl that went by the name Modoko snuck into villages, tricked innocents with superb acting skills and when they let their guard down she would mortally wound them and hide them away, torturing them while eating their limbs one by one all the while forcing them to watch as they were being eaten alive. Modoko was abnormally strong and could not be underestimated.

Finding her was rather simple with Hinata's Byakugan. No matter what disguise she took on, there was no escaping the clairvoyant eyes of the Hyuuga. Hinata spotted her, a delicately clad girl in a pink yukata with loose brown hair and a pleasant face. She was bargaining with an old woman for a pretty hairpin. Hinata was filled with repulsion at how perfectly normal she appeared on the outside when she had committed such unforgivable crimes.

Once she located her whereabouts, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and quieted her chakra as she entered into stealth mode. There was no need to create a ruckus in the middle of the market place. Hinata would follow the girl back to her hiding spot and then dispose of her when she was alone.

Modoko, finally gaining the hairpin she wanted, headed away from the busy streets down a maze of empty alleyways. Hinata followed her from the rooftops, careful to not be sensed. Modoko finally stopped in front of a weather worn house and disappeared inside. Hinata's heart pounded in her chest as the crucial moment was nearing. This would be her first mission that involved killing another human, regardless of how inhumane they were. She gulped down her nervous fear and slipped down from the roof, ready to enter the house through one of the slightly opened windows.

She tried to peer through the window, but it was covered by a thin white sheet. She tried activating her Byakugan again when a sharp pain struck the back of her head. A sensation of lightning shot through her body. Her knees immediately gave out as she crumpled to the ground. Before the pain robbed her of her consciousness she saw Modoko standing behind her with a wicked smile on her face. And all Hinata could think as she faded away was _how…?_

When Hinata awoke, she was lying in an empty room, her legs and hands were bound tightly by tethered wires. No windows and two doors facing one another on opposite sides of the room. Which door should she take? Two choices that came with the ultimate risk, one could lead to freedom while the other could lead her to her death. But perhaps there wasn't a choice at all, maybe death awaited her behind both doors.

Hinata scolded herself silently for falling into such a simple trap. She had underestimated the girl just like the rest of her victims and now, she would die like them.

The door closest to her suddenly swung open to reveal the pleasant faced Madoko.

"You are a bad girl," she said. "But you look very tasty," her tongue sweeping across her lips like an impatient squirming pink slug.

"You won't get away with this," Hinata hissed angrily.

"I already sent my double to dispose of your partner," Madoko said with a haughty smirk.

"Partner?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Don't play stupid. That boy is probably dead by now."

_What boy?_ Hinata did not come with anyone. Her teammates didn't even know she was being sent on this mission, only Naruto who had accidentally found out about her assignment. Naruto couldn't have possibly come for her. A feeling of dread filled her stomach at the thought of Naruto endangering himself because of her stupidity.

A strange muffled noise came from the opposite door. Madoko smiled again as she headed for it, flinging it open. Hinata screamed. The stench of decaying flesh and blood filled the room as a gagged man fell out of a small closet, his arms and legs missing as he squirmed into the room like a worm, blood and pus oozing from the areas, where his limbs were supposed to have been attached.

"You monster!" Hinata cried as she tried to free her wrists from its bondage. The man continued to squirm, moan and groan, drool falling from his gag until suddenly he stopped, his body going limp on the ground.

"Mother always said I shouldn't waste any food, but this one seems to have expired," Madoko said indifferently. "Please be patient with me miss while I take care of this mess. Be a good girl and wait for me okay? In the meantime, I will take you to the waiting room," Madoka dragged Hinata's struggling body into the room the man had fallen out of. She was tossed easily into room and the door slammed shut, leaving Hinata huddled in the darkness.

She wriggled her wrists, trying to set them free, but it was no use. The more she tried, the deeper the wires cut into her skin, cutting off her circulation, bleeding her. Hinata bit down on her lip, frustrated tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Suddenly the sound of Madoko speaking could be heard, but behind the layers of walls it sounded like the angry buzzing of a wasp. Hinata pressed her ear against the door. But suddenly a blood curdling scream made her shrink backwards, afraid for her life. It sounded like someone was ripping her to shreds. Screams echoed and ricocheted off of one another, filling Hinata's ears until all she could do was ball up in the corner as she trembled in fear.

Humans were born onto this Earth with kaleidoscope eyes only half perceiving reality while half trapped by the whims of our imagination. The human eye perceives only bits and pieces of the world leaving our brains to fill in the blanks. Hinata could not see what was happening, but her imagination figured it out for her.

The splattering of blood from a ruptured artery, the cries of a girl and the drip, drip, drip of a leaky faucet could be heard as she hid, desperate to make herself smaller until she disappeared and became a void in the universe. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes to eternity and eternity abruptly ended and all is quiet again. Hinata shivered, holding herself tightly.

Suddenly a beam of light sliced through the darkness like a sword as the door slid open, revealing the cold and calculating eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

She gasped, pressing herself even further backwards. _Why…?_ Her heart seized in its chest, filling with warm relief but cold fear.

He quickly cut her ropes, freeing her bounded hands and feet. However, instead of following him out of the closet she remained withdrawn from him, trying to put as much distance as possible from his overbearing presence.

"You're afraid," he said, his eyes running across her huddled form, inspecting it carefully. She was afraid of him.

"I-I'm afraid," she admitted, her voice barely audible, barely above a whisper as if she was calling out for help in the middle of a crowd of strangers.

"Come with me," he said, extending his hand to her who was half hidden in shadow.

"No, I don't want to go," she said, shaking her head.

"It wasn't a question," his eyes narrowed like a hawk.

She hesitated, looking at the hand he had suspended in the air. But what was he offering? Safety and security? Or was he offering something else? It was another high risked gamble where Hinata was forced to choose.

And she took his hand because in this world choice never actually existed, only the fate that is dictated by the helix that builds like a ladder within every organism, continuing for eternity until life itself ends. And he rescued her because even if the choice presents itself, the decision was predetermined and could not be changed. Choice is an illusion that things could have been done differently. Choice is simply imagination at play.

And his eyes closed for a brief moment, savoring the feeling of her hand trapped in his. Domination was the name of the game and every meeting, every relationship in the world was determined by an eternal power struggle; who controlled who; who wanted who; who needed who; who lived for whom. This law conflicted with Sasuke's own emotions. He had rescued her, she had needed him, but simply from the feeling of her hand in his and the sight of her red wrists, he felt like he was the one trapped, the one who owed her his life, he was the one that needed.

Sasuke's reality was a fortress, enforced by nerves of steel. He was confident in his own strength, but beneath the heavily guarded labyrinth of his defenses he nursed a weak heart that quietly called out for another.

So he ran, with her hand in his. He ran past the ugly scene in the other room, past the dusty remote village and through the deep green forest path, the sound of their breaths echoing, their hearts racing as they raced the wind. He probably could have ran forever, but she halted in her tracks, anchoring him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, her eyes filled with distrust. She tried to separate her hand from his, but his grip remained firm, tightening until her struggling ceased.

Sasuke didn't know how to answer her question. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew where he was taking her. With him, closer to him, that was where he wanted to take her. Standing there together, hands linked, they may as well have been worlds apart and he had no idea how to remedy it. If you chase a dream long enough, would it become reality? Well, he was about to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and review please!<strong>


End file.
